careless mistake
by Poodie
Summary: Mario and Luigi are in charge of the castle while Peach,Daisy and Toad go out, what will happen, who will blow up and who will dance for no reason, you will have to read to find out (first summary and story so don't judge) please read God will bless you and if you want to laugh read it.


Careless mistake

Hey guys this is my first Fanfic and I'm really excited for the reviews I'm going to get

This is a Mario and Luigi Fanfic and it involves 1 of my OC'S, so injoy and this is a one-shot so thank you for clicking my story.

Mario: Poodie doesn't own the Mario world.

Luigi: All right on to the story.

On a nice and peaceful day Peach and Daisy are going to take Toad to see his friend Toadette and to pick up his other friend Todd (A/N Todd is my OC and you will see him

Later).

Mario and Luigi I'm putting you Two in charge of the castle, okay. Peach said

Don't worry you can count on us. Mario replied

Okay see you guys later. Toad said

And so Peach, Daisy and Toad left.

Okay, Luigi we have two hours and forty minuets before they come back. Mario told his younger brother

Okay, so that's all the time we have to clean this whole place. Luigi replied

Yes, so let's get started. Mario said

So Mario and Luigi spent a whole two hours and twenty minuets cleaning the castle.

We're all done Mario, do you think that if their happy enough they will bake us a cake. Luigi asked his older brother

They have to, I mean they didn't ask us to clean the castle so they will be proud. Mario replied

Right so-. Luigi got cut off by a, a , a fly

Don't move Luigi. Mario whispered

Okay. Luigi whispered back

Then Mario picked up a frying pan (A/N their in the kitchen)

I'm going to kill it before it kills us. Mario whispered to Luigi

Then Mario started making some foolish swings and end up hitting Luigi

BANG…..

X_X Was Mario's expression

Sorry Luigi, I didn't mean it. Mario cried but Luigi was unconscious

EVIL FLY, YOU ARE TRYING TO GET ME TO KILL MY BROTHER, AHAHAH!. Mario screamed

HAVE NOTHING TO SAY STUPID FLY, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!. Mario screamed again

Then Mario started swinging again and missed each time

AHAH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST GET HIT AND DIE! Mario screamed while swinging at the same time

Then Luigi woke up and got hit again

BANG…

NOT AGAIN!. Mario screamed

And then Mario started chasing the fly everywhere and hitting everything but the fly

TWENTY MINUETS LATER….

You are such a nice boy I'm glad Toad and you are friends Todd. Peach said

Todd wore a orange long sleeve hoody shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, he had brown hair and a cwiff (elves like hair just shorter) and had bright green eyes.(and is tall)

And I'm glad that we could invite you to our castle. Daisy added

I'm happy know all of you as well. Todd said

I can't wait till you meet Mario and his younger brother Luigi. Peach said

I also can't wait. Todd replied

But when they got they all the met was Mario running with a frying pan, Luigi on the floor and rubble

WHAT HAPPENED HERE. Cried Daisy

Well you see, Luigi and I wanted to surprise you and we cleaned the whole castle, but then a EVIL fly came and., oh who are you. Mario said

I am Todd, Toads friend, and I came with princess Peach and Daisy along with Toad to see you and your brother, but I can see you are busy so I'm just going home now, nice to meet you and your unconscious brother. Todd said

How did you know he was unconscious. Mario asked Todd

Oh, well you see there is a difference between sleeping and being unconscious, when you are-. Todd said but got cut off by Peach

Thank you very much Todd and I'm sorry you had to see our home like this, maybe another time. Peach more so said

That will be great. Todd replied

Toad will call you then. Peach said

Yes okay, nice to meet you all. Todd said then walked away

He must be really smart. Mario said

Yes he is smart you are not. Daisy said in an angry tone

What's going on. Luigi said awake (if you watched mega mind you know how he said it)

Then peach just sat down on the floor while Daisy yelled at Mario and Luigi for destroying the castle.

So no cake. Mario asked

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!. Daisy yelled

THE END

That's it, what did you think, was it good?, no flames and tell me if I should make some more stories on different cartoons, like, Sonic and Friends, Kids next door (or teens next door), More Mario, Dragon Ball Z or Powerpuff girls D, and if any of these what should it be about and who should the mane person be, and I will even combine DBZ and PPGD (or Z). thanks for your time peace.

Poodie~


End file.
